


Toujours Pur

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black ailesi asil ve soylu dostlarını Grimmauld 12 Numara'da ağırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours Pur

"Abraxas, seni görmek ne güzel.." diye gülümsedi ela rengi gözler, siyah saten eldivenli bir el uzatıldı, "Zavallı Armellia nasıl?.."

Eğilip eli öpen, gümüşi sarı uzun saçları açık alnına düşen ince yapılı bir adamdı, derin bir sesi vardı, "Hala hasta, korkarım ki sevgili Walburga.. Şifacılar pek umutlu konuşmuyorlar.."

"Ejderha gribiydi değil mi? Bulaşıcı mı?" diye kaşlarını kırıştırdı Walburga Black.

Abraxas'ın sivri ifadeli yüzü hafifçe oynadı,"Öyle olsaydı bu şahane Noel partisine katılamazdık değil mi?.."

"En kısa zamanda ziyaretine gideceğim," diye elini omzuna koyarak hatasını telafi etti, ince yapılı, parlak, uzun siyah saçları tepesindeki incili topuzdan dökülen Bayan Black, "Hogwarts'ta en yakın arkadaşlarımdandı biliyorsun, çok yazık.. oh, genç Malfoy bu, değil mi?.."

"Lucius Malfoy, madam, sizinle tanışmak bir onur.." diye eğilip selam verdi on sekizinden büyük gözükmeyen bir genç adam, babasının aksine, onun saçları uzundu ve geriye doğru taranıp tutturulmuştu.

"Ah tam bir centilmen, Abraxas, tıpkı sana benziyor.." diye nazikçe elini geri çekti Walburga ve siyah incilerle bezeli yelpazesini sallamaya devam etti, "Orion, neden gelip bize katılmıyorsun?.."

Sert, soğuk gri bakışlı bir adam, sağlam adımlarla yanlarına geldi ve durdu, ciddi bir tonla arkadaşını selamladı, "Abraxas, gelebildiğinize sevindim."

Malfoy, oğlu yanında sessiz ve kımıldamadan dururken, başıyla selama karşılık verdi, ve dolaşan küçük bir ev cininden bir bardak şarap aldı. "Bakanlıkta işler nasıl gidiyor, Orion?.. Arcturus'u yükselteceklerini duydum.."

Orion Black, sakin sakin bardağını yudumladı, "Hayır, sanırsam Merlin Nişanı'yla yetinecekler.. birinci sınıf elbette, ancak babamın hizmetleri için oldukça az, katılmıyor musun?.."

Abraxas Malfoy, ifadesiz bir yüzle gülümsedi ancak açık mavi gözleri tekinsiz bir ışıkla parlıyordu, "Oh eminim gerekli her şey düşünülmüştür.."

Soğuk bir ses cevapladı, "Senin babanın da listede yer aldığı düşünülürse, şaşırdım diyemem, Abraxas.."

Billur bir kahkaha iki adamın soğuk bakışları arasındaki sessiz savaşı kesti, Walburga Black gülüyordu, ama kahkahası gözlerine ulaşmıyordu, "Ah bu güzel sohbetle genç arkadaşımızı sıkmamıza gerek yok.. Lucius, mezun oldun değil mi?.."

Boyu nerdeyse babasınınkine yaklaşan genç adam hafifçe başını salladı, "Geçen sene madam, en iyi derecelerle.."

Abraxas, Orion'a bakarak ekledi, "Lucius aynı zamanda takım kaptanı ve Öğrenciler Başkanı'ydı da.."

Walburga aceleyle atıldı, "Büyücülük dünyasına faydalı bir meslek seçtin mi, acaba sevgili Lucius?" Ela gözler, gülümseyerek Abraxas'a döndü, "Oğullarımızın eğitimlerinde dikkatli olmak durumdayız.."

Malfoy'un yüzü incecik bir ifadeyle oynadı, "Elbette, Lucius bahsetmiş olmalı.. bir Gryffindor'du değil mi, büyük oğlunuz?.. ne demiştin ismine evlat?"

Lucius Malfoy bakışlarını babasına ve hiddetten solgun yüzü kızarmaya başlayan Orion Black'e çevirdi, "Sirius Black, efendim."

"Ah evet.. şu okulun şebekleri olan Sirius Black değil mi? Sanırsam sık sık Bulanık dostu Potter'ların oğluyla eğleniyor.. yazık doğrusu, böyle asil bir ailenin tamamen yüce amaçtan sapması.."  Abraxas zalim bir sırıtışla gülümsedi, "Ama her ailede kara kuzular vardır değil mi?.. yoksa bu durumda beyaz kuzu mu desem?.."

Orion Black, öfkeyle elini asasına attı, ancak Walburga hızla onun eline yapıştı, az önceki yapmacık sıcaklığından eser kalmamış, sert bir sesle emretti, "Lucius, neden arkadaşlarına katılmıyorsun? Yukarıda olmalılar, siz gençlerin konuşacak çok şeyi olmalı.." diyerek nazikçe iteledi siyah saçlı kadın, "Ve biz de yemeğe geçelim artık.."

"Elbette, madam," diyerek tekrar eğildi Lucius, sonra babasına bir bakış attı, Abraxas başıyla hafifçe onay verince, kendinden emin adımlarla ilerledi.

 


End file.
